


Force Trouble

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Snoke, F/M, Guilt, Jealous Kylo Ren, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Snoke Being a Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: The force is tired of Skywalker drama so it does something about it. The force just wants Ben and Rey to bang. Kylo beats Rey during starkiller base taking her hostage again.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey gasped as her eyes shot open. She looked around desperately. She was in what looked to be some sort of dungeon. She tried to move her hands, but found them to be chained.The last thing she remembered was fighting Kylo Ren and cutting him with Luke’s lightsaber in the forest. She gasped. Where was Finn?

Rey almost jumped when she heard her prison door open. “Finn!” 

Kylo smirked underneath his mask as he dragged the wounded stormtrooper into the young girls cell. He then tossed FN-2187 not caring where his body hit. 

“Finn!” Rey tried to run to Finn, but her restraints kept her in place. “What did you do to him?” Rey asked with anger in her voice. 

“What a traitor deserves.” 

Rey glared at him. “Are you going to torture me too!” 

“No” 

“Why not?” 

He turned his head slightly to look at her before leaving. “Your my guest.” 

Rey watched as he left locking the prison door behind him. She laughed “You treat your guests like this?” If he treated guests like this it made her wonder how he treated his enemies. 

Kylo bowed before Snoke. 

“Did you get the map from the girl?” 

“No, but…” Kylo let out a gasp when his body hit the floor. “Supreme Leader?” Kylo groaned in pain when his body was slammed onto the ground again. 

“I told you not to fail me again Kylo Ren.” 

Kylo tried to move, but the force Snoke used on him was too strong. “I haven’t failed you.” 

Snoke let go of his force on Kylo. 

Kylo stood. “I couldn’t get in from the girl. But I can. We can use FN-2187 to get to her if needs be.” 

Snoke “Don’t fail me again.”

Kylo frowned. “Yes Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo walked into his headquarters. He walked towards his bedroom mirror and stared at his reflection. He wore nothing but black. His mask making him look more like a monster than an actual man. He pushed the button on the side of his mask to release it. He pulled it off and stared at his damaged face. His fingers traced the cut on his face the one the girl gave him. It was going to take weeks for this to heal and afterwards it was going to leave quite a scar. His touch caused it to sting in pain, but it also felt good. “Scavenger.” He whispered as he caressed his cheek. Feeling something he never felt before. 

Rey sighed in relief when Finn finally awoke. “Finn are you alright?” 

Finn groaned in pain and sat up. His whole body throbbed in pain. “No, but I can manage.” He looked around to notice he wasn’t in the snow, but a room that looked a lot like a prison cell. “What happened? Where are we?” 

 

“Kylo Ren has captured us.” She frowned. “This is all my fault if I just killed him when I had the chance we wouldn’t be here.” 

“Don’t say that.” He tried to stand, but the pain was too much. “That’s what Kylo wants you to do. He wants you to embrace your darkness, but we need to show him we are better than him. That we are not monsters.” 

Rey smiled she didn’t know why, but Finns words made her feel better. “Thank you.” 

Was this lust? Kylo groaned as he stroked his aching manhood. No this was desire. When he was in Luke’s jedi academy he was taught the wrongs of the desires of the human flesh, but was this really wrong? He always followed Luke’s teaching even when they didn’t make sense to him, well expect for this one. 

Rey almost jumped when her cell door opened and their stood Kylo Ren. She glared at him. 

Kylo grabbed her forcefully by her arm and pulled her up. 

“Let her go!” Finn yelled. 

Kylo reached his free hand out. 

Finn gasped when he felt a strange feeling push him into the wall hard. What was this? Was this the force? 

“Finn.” Rey called out and tried to break out of Kylo’s grip, but his grip only got tighter. “Let me go!” She yelled at him. 

Kylo sighed and dragged the angry yelling girl to the very same room where he first interrogated her. He clamped her to the chair. 

“I’m not giving you anything!” Rey said angrily

Kylo smirked under his mask. “We’ll see.”


	2. Interrogation goes wrong

Kylo groaned in annoyance as he walked around Rey. “Show me the map.” 

Rey just smirked noticing Kylo irritation, and suffering. “What’s wrong can’t you just take it from my mind?” 

Kylo would of ran his frustrated hands into hair if it wasn’t, for the mask he was wearing. 

Her smirk grew even wider. Even with his mask on she could sense his frustration. “Why are you still wearing that stupid mask? Is it because of what I did?” She watched him as he went stiff. “Is your face deformed? Are you afraid to show your ugly face?” She said mockingly. 

She watched as he pulled off his mask, and threw it to the nearest wall. He walked towards her until there faces were just inches apart. 

She stared at his cut that was now stitched up. She frowned a little. Part of her hoped that his face would of been ugly or deformed. 

“So is my face deformed?” He said mockingly while glaring at her. 

Rey bit her lip and tried to look away from his face, but he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him. 

“Answer me!” He said with venom in his voice. 

“No.” She whispered. 

“What was that?” He pulled her face closer to his until their mouths were just centimeters apart. 

Rey gulped nervously as she tried not to look at his lips. “No, your face isn’t deformed.” Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when he finally let go of her face. 

Kylo smirked and pulled away from her. “Good now that we have that cleared up.” He reached his hand out and started working the force. “Show me the map.” 

“Never.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth. Why did she have to be so difficult? If she would just show him the map. This would be over with and then she could go home. He tried everything to get her to show him. He tried being gentle and forceful. There was another option that he hadn’t tried yet, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to torture her. 

He thought of all his options and that's when one came to him. It wasn’t the best idea, but it was worth a shot. He pulled his glove off his hand and cupped Rey’s cheek. 

He watched her facial expressions carefully. Expecting her to be afraid of his touch, but instead... She was a little tense at first, but soon relaxed in the palm of his hand. 

Her skin was warm and soft to the touch. Kylo started to wonder if every part of her felt like this? He moved his hand lower to her slender neck. 

Rey shivered when she felt his fingers brush the pulse of her neck. 

Kylo bit his lip feeling his mouth start to go dry. Without thinking he moved his hand lower towards her breast. He was about to pull away but stopped at the sound of a moan. He looked into Rey’s eyes and noticed the lust forming in them. Did she want him? He brushed his hand against her breast again. 

She bit her lip as she tried not to moan. What was going on? What did Kylo do to her? The moment he touched her awoke something in her and she didn’t like it.

Kylo gulped nervously as he felt himself becoming harder at the sounds of her whimpers. She did want him? Hesitantly he cupped her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her whimpers and pleads gave him the confidence to take the next step. He pitched and rolled her nipple in between his fingers over her tunic. He licked his lips as he stared at her soft panting lips. 

Rey eyes widened when she felt Kylo move closer to her finally sealing their lips in their very first kiss. She wanted to yell, scream at him, hit him, tell him how much she hated him, but instead she kissed him back eagerly. No! Her brain yelled at her. Why wouldn’t her body obey her mind? Rey heard Kylo groan and took that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and began exploring. 

Kylo growled and ran his gloved hand through her hair pulling her closer to his needy lips. His ungloved one slide against her flat stomach, sliding lower towards her sex. Cupping her through her pants. 

Rey threw her head back in pleasure moaning his name. She shifted her hips trying to get his hand closer to her aching sex. “Kylo Please.” She begged trying to move her bound hands. 

Kylo nodded, knowing what she wanted. He knew he shouldn’t, but after that kiss all logic went out the window. 

Rey sighed in relief feeling her hands being set free from her restraints. She reached a hand out towards him. She grabbed the back of his neck pulling him into another demanding kiss. 

Kylo groaned letting his tongue explore her mouth.

She grabbed the hand that was on her sex and lead it inside her pants. “Touch me.” 

Kylo growled stroking his long fingers against her pussy. 

Rey whimpered moving her hips to the movement of his fingers. 

Kylo let out a breath he was holding as he pushed his finger into her folds. It took all his self control not to cum on the spot. Feeling her tight pussy around his finger. Slowly he moved his finger in and out of her. 

“Kylo,” Rey moaned. 

Kylo almost jumped when he felt a slender hand touch his covered crotch. He looked down to notice that it was Reys. “Rey,” he looked back up to notice her sly smile. Kylo gritted his teeth trying not to moan feeling Rey’s hand enter inside his pants, touching him and stroking him. 

He pushed another finger inside of her and started pumping them at the same speed she was touching him. 

“Kylo” 

“Rey.” He gritted his teeth. He was close and he knew she was too. 

“Kylo!” Rey called out as she came causing Kylo to also. 

His breathing was ragged as he slowly pulled his hand out of her pants eyeing his cum covered hand. Hesitantly, he placed his hand against his mouth and licked his fingers. He groaned licking his hand eagerly of her sweet juices. 

Rey felt herself became wet again at the sight. She eyed her hand covered in his cum. She placed her fingers into her mouth and began to suck. 

Kylo moaned pulling his hand and her hand out of their mouths. 

She raised a brow. Before she could ask. He crashed his mouth against her. Letting their taste mix. 

Kylo grabbed her hips when he felt Rey rub herself against him. He pulled away eying her pants and then looked into her eyes. Asking for permission. 

Rey nodded pulling her pants down along with her undergarments. 

Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his pants down to his knees. Revealing his hard cock. Was this really happening? He pulled her legs apart and positioned their sexes. Was he really going to have sex with this scavenger? He shouldn’t be doing this? This went against all the jedi teachings, but… “Is this okay?” He asked nervously. 

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She hated him. He was a murder. Who killed his own father, but no matter how much she hated him, she couldn’t deny how much she wanted him. 

Kylo sighed and slowly pushed himself inside her. There was no going back. He grunted as he moved inside of her gently. Making sure he wasn’t hurting her. The last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. He gritted his teeth, rocking his hips in a circular motion it was getting harder for him to be gentle when her tightness kept squeezing him. “Rey,” he grunted in pain. “I can’t…” 

“Kylo, don’t hold back.” 

That’s all it took. Kylo grabbed her hips and thrusted into her hard and deep. Kylo squeezed her hips trying to enter her in a different angle, but couldn’t since she was in a chair. “Wrap your legs around me.” 

“I…” 

“Please,” Kylo begged.

Rey nodded wrapping her legs around his waist, along with her hands around his neck. 

Kylo lifted her off carrying her towards the wall. 

Rey called out feeling her back hitting the wall when Kylo entered her in a different angle. 

Kylo smirked plopping her covered nipple into his mouth and began to suck. 

She sobbed clawing at his hair trying to get him closer. Her back hitting the wall roughly with each thrust. It hurt a little, but it also felt good to. Rey cried out in pleasure finally losing it and cumming on his cock. 

Kylo panted and thrusted a few more times until he felt himself release. Spilling his seed inside of her.

They both panted sliding onto the cold ground covered in a thick layer of sweat. 

Kylo slowly pulled out staring into her eyes in confusion. Did this really happen? 

Rey’s eyes widened, the aftermath of their love making finally kicking in. She pushed Kylo away covering her body in defence. “What the hell did you do to me?” 

Kylo felt his blood boil at that. “I did nothing to you.” 

She glared at him. “You call this nothing! There’s no way I’d ever have sex with you!” 

“Well you just did.” He said cockily. 

 

Rey raised her hand to him ready to slap him, when Kylo grabbed it stopping her. “Let go of me!” 

“I wouldn’t fight me scavenger. Unless you really want to go back to your ceil looking like you’ve been fucked. What would the traitor think of you?” 

“What do you want with me? Haven’t you humiliated me enough.” 

“I want the map. You’ll give it to me. It’s just a matter of time.” 

Kylo stood up pulling his pants up. He grabbed Rey’s hand forcing her up. 

She was about to protest, but stopped herself at the look Kylo gave her. Rey sighed pulling her pants up, feeling very self conscious. What was she thinking? Letting Kylo have sex with her. She was kicked out of her thoughts when Kylo grabbed her hand and started walking. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“To my quarters to get you cleaned up. Unless you really want to smell of sex.” 

Rey grumbled in annoyance, but followed him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the comments last chapter. I sorry this fanfic has a lot of grammar issues, I don't have an editor for this fanfic. If you know anyone who likes to edit who would be willing to edit it let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey blushed in embarrassment noticing all eyes on her as she walked next to Kylo towards his chambers. 

Kylo sighed as he scanned his bathroom. Making sure there wasn’t anything that could be used as a weapon. He gathered his razors and anything sharp or hard that could be used. He placed them into the cupboard and locked it. 

Rey rolled her eyes at the all black bathroom. 

“You better not start any funny business scavenger.” 

“Oh please.” 

Kylo just grunted in annoyance. “Shampoo and soap are just to your right.” He then left to give her some privacy. 

Rey eyed the tub. She wasn’t sure what to do. She never had a bath before. On Jakku water was scarce so she would just wet a rag and clean herself. “Kylo?” 

“What is it now?” 

“How does this work?” 

Kylo poked his head through the door. “You don’t know how it works?” 

Rey left herself blush in embarrassment and shame. 

Kylo walked over to her and showed her how to work the tub knobs. He told her what they did and what they were.

Rey sighed when Kylo left stripping her clothes off and leaving them in the hall for Kylo. She placed her foot into the liquid. Moaning at the feeling of the warmth. So this is what a bath feels like? She smiled and let her body sink into the liquid. She squirted shampoo into the palm of her hand and scrub it into her scalp. I could get use to this. She thought to herself. 

Rey looked around the bathroom desperately. Kylo was going to be back any minute with her freshly washed clothes. This was her chance to escape and get far away from here with Finn. She huffed in frustration she couldn’t find anything she could use as a weapon. Rey’s eyes caught the sight of a soap dish. She pick up and glass dish eying it carefully. It wasn’t perfect, but it had to work. She hid behind the door waiting for her chance. 

“Rey I had your clothes washed.” Kylo entered the room finding it empty. 

Rey was about to attack, but Kylo’s hand shot up stopping her. 

“Let me go!” She tried to break from his iron grip. “No!” 

They pushed and shoved each other until Rey fell on the slippery floor, bringing Kylo with her.

Kylo lifted his head slightly and stared at Rey. 

She blushed as she stared at the man on top of her. Licking her lips nervously and with want. “Ky…” 

Kylo silenced her with his lips. He growled running his gloved fingers through her wet locks when he felt her kiss him back. 

Rey closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. “Mmm...Kylo” she hummed pulling him closer to her needy mouth. 

Kylo called out feeling Rey’s bare pussy brush against his clothed erection. 

Rey whimpered rubbing her aching core against his pants. “Ky…” 

Kylo pulled away panting heavily. 

“Kylo?” Rey said sitting up. 

“Get dressed before I fuck you again.” 

Rey gasped and nodded hurrying and gathering her clothes that Kylo dropped when she attacked him. 

Finn stood up running towards the door still in chains. “Rey?” The ex-trooper pulled Rey inside their cell and shut the door in Kylo’s face. Finn sighed in relief when Kylo finally left. “Rey are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

Rey blushed at the thought of everything that had happened in the last two hours. “I’m fine… Finn.” 

“You seem different?” 

Rey blush turned even redder. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m not sure? You just look different.” 

Kylo groaned running a hand through his thick locks. He still couldn’t wrap his head around what happened. His eyes widened. I lost my virginity to the scavenger and I took hers. He knew the moment he looked into her mind that no man had ever touched her in the ways he did. Part of him was happy, the other part hated himself for taking her in such a cruel way. He wanted their first time to be in his chambers. When he found her on Takodana he fantasied making the pretty scavenger his, but he never intended to act upon them. Kylo clenched his teeth. What the hell happened to me? The moment he touched her with his bare hand it awoke something in him. It was like he had no control over his body. Kylo sat up. He had to know?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has stuff in it that might not be everyone's cup of tea. You've been warned.

Finn felt his anger start to boil when Kylo entered their cell. What the hell is he doing here? He thought. He knew Rey lied, he knew Kylo did something to her.

Kylo looked around to find Rey sitting in the corner of the room on an old mattress. He slowly moved towards her, eying her up and down. He had to know if what happened was just a fluke. “Scav….” He reached his hand out towards her, but stopped before he could reach her face. 

“Stay away from her!” Finn growled. 

Kylo turned his head glaring at the traitor.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. 

Kylo tried again reaching towards Rey’s cheek, but stopped at the traitors voice. 

“Don’t touch her.” 

Kylo felt his eye twitch annoyed that he got interrupted again. “I can touch whatever I want. The scavenger belongs to me.” 

“She doesn’t belong you you, She doesn’t belong to anyone!” 

Kylo clenched his fist clenching his teeth. He knew that look. It was the same look he gave to Rey, longing. Someone needed to show this traitor his place. Kylo smirked a wicked idea popping into his head. “Does he know?” 

Rey paled. 

“I see, so he doesn’t.” 

“Know what?” Finn questioned.

Kylo pushed a loose strand of Rey’s hair behind her ear. “Should I tell him, or…” He bent towards Rey’s ear and whispered seductively. “Or should I show him.” 

Before Rey could protest, he tilted her chin and forced his mouth upon hers. 

The only sounds that could be heard were Finn gasps and Rey’s moans. 

Rey moaned, running her tongue against his lips, trying to get him to open up for her.

Kylo chuckled, opening his mouth, feeling her needy tongue explore his mouth. He gripped the back of her neck pulling her closer to his mouth. He was glad to know what was happening to him was mutual. 

Rey panted, feeling Kylo’s tongue meet hers fighting for dominance. Her body felt hot - it burned. It was happening again. She had no control over her body again. She wanted to stop this, but her need for him was too much. 

Finn finally shook himself out of his shock. He tried to move his body, but it wouldn’t allow it. “No, stop this,” Finn begged. 

Kylo smirked pulling away watching a small amount of drool fall from Rey’s lips. He watched as she panted. “Kylo.” She finally spoke.

Kylo smiled, circling his finger on her trembling lips. “Suck it.” 

Rey opened her mouth hesitantly, trying to blink away her tears of frustration and sadness. Licking his ring finger in a up and down motion. Popping it into her waiting mouth, sucking it eagerly.

“Rey?” Finn questioned in shock.

“Yes, suck it!” Kylo growled tugging on her hair pulling it loose from her three buns. “Show the traitor who you belong to. Show him how much of a slut you are.” 

Rey moaned, sucking his finger harder. 

Finn felt a sharp pain go through his chest. “No.” 

Kylo smirked, watching the traitor suffer. Good, he deserved it. He popped his finger out of her mouth, causing Rey to whimper in protest. Kylo shifted his body until his clothed hard-on was firmly pressed against her already soaked pussy. He rolled his hips teasingly. “What do you want scavenger?” He rolled and stroked his aching cock against her. 

“You,” she whispered. 

“What was that?” He pulled away, causing Rey to protest. He placed a hand into his pants, stroking himself. “What do you want?” 

“You!” 

“You’ve got to be more specific.” He placed his free hand on her aching core, rubbing it teasingly over her pants. “What do you want?” 

“I want your cock inside of me!” Rey called out, causing Finn to freeze in horror.

Kylo smiled, pulling his leaking cock out of his pants. “Good girl.” He grabbed his cock, rubbing it against her cheek. “Suck it.” 

Rey eyes widened. “I thought…” 

“You need to prove that you deserve this inside your dripping pussy.” 

“But-” 

“Suck it!” Kylo growled, putting it against her lips. 

Rey blushed but nodded, opening her mouth for the awaiting tip. 

“Fuck…” Kylo groaned feeling her mouth engulf his tip. It took all his self control not to shove the whole thing down her throat. He threw his head back, feeling Rey licking his swollen head. “Rey,” he whispered. 

Rey eyes widened, her head going in an up-and-down motion on him. She thought she heard her name come from his lips, but it couldn’t be. 

Kylo’s breathing became ragged, feeling himself getting closer to his release. He eyed her licking and kissing his tip. He turned his head so he couldn’t look at her or he would cum on the spot. That’s when he noticed the traitor trying to avert his eyes. He almost forgot he was there. 

Finn tried to look away, but suddenly he felt something keeping his head from moving. He tried to close his eyes, but couldn’t. 

“Don’t you want to enjoy the show? Don’t you want to watch me fuck her? This is going to be the closest thing you’ll ever get to having her.” Kylo pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop. In one quick move, he pulled her pants down along with her panties. He licked his lips eying her soaking wet pussy. He wondered how she would taste on his tongue, but that could wait. He needed her. 

Rey called out, feeling his cock rub against her. 

“Do you want this?” 

“Yes…” she sighed 

Kylo laughed. “Such a good little slut.” 

“Ahhhh!” Rey called out, feeling Kylo enter her. 

Kylo groaned, moving his hips in a circle motion. God, she was so tight. “Scavenger.”

“Please.” 

Kylo nodded, lifting her hips to pull out and then to thrust back in. 

“Kylo… Aah.” She tossed her head back, feeling him swell inside her. “More, Kylo.” 

Kylo gripped her hips, no longer holding back as he pounded into her

Finn clenched his teeth. He never felt so much anger before, but… he blushed in shame. He also felt desire from what Kylo was doing to her. He watched the angles, the movements Kylo would enter her. The way they moaned each other's names. He was getting turned on watching Rey get fucked by Kylo Ren and he hated himself for it. 

Kylo pulled out and slammed back in, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. “Such a good girl,” he groaned, grabbing her ass, pushing her closer to his cock. “So slick and tight for me.” He twisted his hips so he could enter her deeper. “You were made for my cock.” 

Rey bit her hand, trying to muffle her moans. “Ky..lo.” She was so close. She whimpered in protest, when Kylo stopped his movements.

“I won’t let you cum, until you say it.” 

Rey raised a brow. 

“Say you’re my slut.” 

Rey felt tears form in her eyes. He hated his man, but she needed him so bad. She hiccuped and said… “I’m Kylo Ren’s slut.” 

Kylo smiled, pulling out and slamming back in, causing Rey to finally cum. After a few more grunts and thrusts, Kylo also came. 

Rey bit her lip, feeling the warm liquid enter inside of her. She finally felt filled, but it was short-lived with the guilt she felt. 

Kylo sighed, pulling his pants up. He stared at Rey’s trembling body, guilt flooding him. He pushed her hair out of her face causing her to flinch. “I’m sorry.” He walked out the room shutting the cell door behind him. 

Rey’s body trembled slowly as she sat up, staring at Finn’s hurt face. “Finn.” 

Finn frowned, looking away from her. 

Rey bit her lip, noticing the anger and betrayal on his face. She betrayed her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo huffed for breath as he walked into his quarters his body shaking with each step he took. His body fell onto his bed. His breathing was ragged as clenched his bed sheets in pain. “What have I done?” 

Rey whimpered tossing and turning on her mattress trying desperately to fall asleep. She turned her head to find Finn sleeping on the floor facing away from her. Rey bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. 

Ben gritted his teeth trying to hold back his tears of frustration and anger not for Rey, but for himself. He really was a monster. He took Rey is such a trouble way. Right in front of her friend, the traitor. He admit it felt good showing the traitor his place, but the way Rey looked at him afterwards tore at his heart. 

Rey opened her eyes to find Finn gone. Rey panicked looking for her friend when she noticed Kylo Ren standing in the corner looking like a puppy that did something wrong. “What are you doing here?” She said with venom in her voice. 

Kylo lip trembled reaching his hand out towards her, but stopped pulling it away. “Come with me.” 

“Why should I.” 

“I can’t give you a reason just my pleads. Please scav… Rey.” 

Rey eyes widened hearing her name on his lips for the first time. Rey stood up walking towards him. “Alright, but I don’t trust you.” 

Kylo didn’t say anything as he led her down the hallway. 

Rey couldn’t help raise a brow. Kylo walked next to her, but he refused to touch her. Usually he would hold her arm when taking her places, but he wasn’t. Rey raised an eyebrow when he led her inside what looked to be a room. “What is this?” 

“My chambers.” 

Rey eyes widened. “Are you trying to have sex with me again?” She said with a panic in her voice. 

Kylo just shook his head. 

“Then why I am here?” 

“I just couldn’t stand seeing you in that dirty cell anymore.” 

Rey just glared. “You didn’t have any problem with it earlier.” 

Kylo bit his lip. Snoke’s orders going through his head. Orders to keep her locked up in that cell. “I know.” That’s all he said as he walked towards his closest pulling out some spare clothes. “These clothes don’t fit me anymore, they’ll be big, but they’ll just have to do.” 

“Why are you doing this? What do you get out of this? I don’t trust you.” 

Kylo sighed. “You have every right not to trust me after everything I’ve done.” 

Rey just stood there shocked. 

“Bathroom is just to your right.” 

Rey nodded walking towards the bathroom. Rey looked in the mirror wearing the large black vest over her body. It was at least 5 sizes too big on her, if it wasn’t for the belt it would have fallen off. It just barely went halfway down her thighs. 

Kylo gaped watching Rey came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes. She looked so good. He eyed her smooth bare legs licking his lips. Kylo panicked feeling himself becoming hard again. He hurried and averted his eyes afraid what he would do if he looked any longer. “It looks nice.” 

Rey nodded taking a seat on his bed. It was silent between them until she finally spoke up. “What did you do with Finn?” 

Kylo swallowed the lump in his throat. “Gone.” 

Rey left her anger start to boil. “Of course he is.” She just knew Kylo killed Finn. He was a monster after all. 

“Rey I need you to tell me where Luke is.” 

“Never.” 

Kylo felt himself start to panic. “Please Rey” 

“I would rather die than tell you.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” He whispered to himself. 

Kylo smiled watching his scavenger sleep on his bed, but that smile was soon replaced with a frown. His master wanted the map. If he knew he couldn’t get the map. Just the thought of it made Kylo’s stomach turn. There was only one thing to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

“Rey, Rey!” 

Rey groaned slowly opening her eyes to find herself what looked to be a hospital room. She looked up to find a man she didn’t recognize. “Where am I?” 

The man with tan skin and curly black hair smiled. “You’re on D’Qar, the resistance base.” 

Rey eyes widened trying to sit up, but the pounding ache of her head stopping her. 

“Easy now.” 

“Where’s Finn. He’s hurt.” 

“It’s okay. I’m a friend of Finn. We’re taking good care of him.” 

Rey sighed in relief.

“What’s the last thing you remembered? I’m sorry for asking, but our team is trying to figure out the story. We can’t really ask Finn since he…” 

“Wait what happened to Finn?” 

“He’s in a coma at the moment.” 

Rey gritted her teeth thinking about the bastard Kylo Ren. Who did this to her friend? “Last thing I remember was the monster Kylo Ren killing his father and I was fighting him.” Rey smirked. “I sliced his face.” 

Poe couldn’t help, but chuckle at that. “I would've loved to see that.” 

Rey just smiled closing her eyes to get much needed rest. 

Rey sighed touching Finn’s hand. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave. We’ll see each other again, I believe that.” Before leaving she gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Rey.” 

Rey turned her head staring at the older woman in blue. 

“May the force be with you.” 

Rey nodded entering the falcon with Chewie. 

Rey stared at cloaked man. She pulled out her light-saber holding it out to him when he turned around and stared at her. She walked closer to him placing the weapon into his shaky hands. 

The elevators doors opened. Kylo looked around to find Hux talking to the supreme leader. He nervously walked in. Hux left giving him the smuggest look possible. Kylo got on his knees before his master. 

Snoke stood walking towards him. “The mighty Kylo Ren, when I found you. I saw what master lived to see. I saw raw, untamed power and beyond that something truly special… The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now, I fear I was mistaken.” 

Kylo looked up. “I gave everything I have to you, to the dark side.” 

“Take that ridiculous thing off.” 

Kylo reached for his mask pulling it off with a hiss. 

He touches Kylo’s cheek smearing the wetness he found. “Yes, there it is. You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo” 

“I killed Han Solo. When the moment came I didn’t hesitate!” 

“And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a light-saber. You failed!” 

Kylo gritted his teeth standing up, but a shock of lighting sent him flying back. Landing onto the hard ground.

“Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi order lives. As long as he does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. You gave me the wrong coordinates and set the girl free! Unless you’re no Vader. You’re just a child… in a mask.” 

 

He lifted his helmet up staring at it coldly. He moved his arm smashing his mask into the elevator wall. He removed the scratched up, misshaped mask from the wall only to hit it again and again. The elevator doors open the two officers outside went stiff. “Prepare my ship.” he said angrily stomping off. His lifeless mask laid on the ground smashed into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was so short. Next chapter should go over what happened and how Kylo set her free.


End file.
